1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking pilot method and a device thereof, particularly to a parking pilot method and a device of, which can work out different preset parking pilot frames to assist drivers to park fast and accurately in different parking modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern science and technology has matured the automobile industry. Functioning as the primary transport tool, automobiles are indispensable in modern living and have greatly promoted the living quality of people. The number of automobiles is fast growing in modern society. Thus, parking becomes a big challenge for drivers in a crowded metropolis. A driver usually has to drive around and around to find a parking bay in the same area. Sometimes, the driver has seen a parking bay, but he passes by and misses it with no chance to return to the parking bay. Sometimes, the driver finds none parking bay eventually. Sometimes, a novice driver has found a parking bay, but he may be inexperienced in operating the steering wheel, observing the obstacle, controlling the driving track and determining the parking location and thus has to move his car to and fro to see whether the parking bay can accommodate his car. However, a novice driver usually cannot park his car in such a case but has to abandon the ready parking bay and find another one. Those laborious and time-consuming parking activities repeat everywhere every day, which are likely to jam traffic or even cause traffic accidents.
In order to overcome the barrier of parking, some electronic devices have been developed to assist drivers to park easily and safely. For example, a Taiwan patent No. I229645 disclosed an auxiliary parking device, which comprises an image capture unit, a monitor arranged beside the driver seat, a deviation detection unit, a pilot unit, and a controller. The driver can operate his car to park in a target parking space according to the pilot information provided by the auxiliary parking device. However, the prior art cannot automatically measure a parking space but only uses an image detection unit to recognize the environment. Besides, the prior art only provides auxiliary vehicle-backing lines, and the driver still has to back his car manually.
From the above discussion, it is found that parking is a complicated driving behavior. In parking, the driver has to observe the surroundings sharp and evaluate it promptly and correctly to make an appropriate parking track. Therefore, how to enable drivers to park fast and accurately and shorten the time spent in parking is a problem the related field desires to solve.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a parking pilot method and a device thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems.